Crush
by FaberryLuvr
Summary: Quinn has many regrets in her life, especially when it comes to Rachel Berry. Depressed and lonely she embarks on a trip to the diva's house. Here she discover's secrets that her and Rachel were both hiding away from each other.


Quinn Fabray was currently laying on her queen sized bed, arms tucked behind her head as she gazed up at the ceiling. Thoughts had been plaguing her all day and she just couldn't get her head on straight. It was the night after graduation and all her friends were currently off partying yet she was at home like some looser left alone with the company of her own thoughts. She had been invited to Puck's party, but she had suddenly been consumed with depression and politely declined the offer. The blond couldn't quite put her finger on what was bothering her, which is why she decided to take this time to collect her thoughts. Quinn deeply drew air into her lungs and exhaled slowly as she did so, closing her eyes and plunging her would into darkness.

What was wrong with her? She should be happy, after all she had been accepted into all the school's she applied to. She also had received some pretty spectacular cheerleading scholarships and it had been decided that she would be attending Babson College to gain a degree in business. Her mother was so proud and even showed her daughter just how happy she was by bestowing Quinn with a brand new Prius. 'It get's wonderful gas milage, Quinny', she could hear her mother's voice repeating in her head. Quinn outwardly groaned and fought the urge to be sick. Sure she and her mother were getting along alright. But it was like the older blond thought she could fix everything that went wrong between them with material items.

Quinn knew deep in her heart that she didn't want to go to that college. It sounded just so disgusting to her, a degree in business? It was as if she was following in her father's footprints and she didn't like the thought of that in the least. Quinn didn't want to grow up to be some depressed prick sitting in an office chair filling out paperwork for the rest of her life. She didn't even like business, she did however like art and music. That much, she knew to be true.

Thought's of running away rushed through Quinn's head and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't push them away. How enticing it was, to think about just hoping in that god damn car and driving away forever. She would become an artist and live on the west coast, spending her time on the beach as the hot sun beat down in her. She would paint beautiful landscape pictures of the ocean using thick, rich oil paints. She would sit on a bench by the pier and draw the people walking by with charcoal and oil pastel's. She would find a lover and their days together would be filled with romantic cliche's while their nights would run long into the mornings. She would be happy. Quinn grinned as the thought's played over and over through her mind. Then as suddenly as the feeling's appeared they vanished, leaving the blond feeling empty and sickened. That world was just a dream. She couldn't just up and run away, she had to go to school. She had to get a real job and marry somebody that could help her succeed in the world. Then before she could help herself her mind drifted to thought's of her enemy, Rachel Berry. Quinn envied the girl in many ways. It was a known fact that the brunette would be attending Juilliard that fall. Rachel would be the one living the romantic lifestyle, not Quinn.

Quinn couldn't even remember the last time she said one thing to the smaller girl. It had been month's ago, the blond couldn't even recall what was said. Probably some snide remark had fallen from her lips, Rachel had probably thrown a hurt expression at the cheerleader and that had been the end of it. Quinn sighed heavily and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. That's the way it alway's went between the two girls. Quinn would try to hurt her, try to make the brunette feel as unwanted as the dirt on her shoes and she always succeed in doing so. Afterward the blond always would feel like shit and never apologize even though her heart was always nagging at her to do so.

It occurred to her then that, that was what she needed to do, apologize to Rachel. The smaller girl would be leaving in a week to start her summer internship at Juilliard anyways, it was one of the only chances the blond would have, it was also probably one of the only times where she would have enough nerve to go through with it. Making up her mind Quinn threw herself off her bed and quickly proceeded to throw on a pair of ripped jean shorts, a tie dyed tee shirt and some black converse sneakers. Hurrying Quinn descended the stairs and grabbed her purse off of the coat rack, slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way out the door into the heated night air. The blond reached into the purse and withdrew the key's to her car.

As Quinn backed out of the driveway she heard the clinking of the wine bottle's her mother forgot to bring into the house hitting each other noisily on the car floor. The cheerleader huffed loudly and stomped on the gas pedal, speeding in the direction of Rachel's house. The one girl, she prayed, that could give her some comfort at this time of uncertainty in the blond's life. After all Rachel always had strong opinion's about things and she always wanted to be heard while voicing them.

Rachel Berry sat in front of her vanity, her reflection staring solemnly back at her. She silently watched as tears ran down her own cheeks. She didn't make any movement to stop them. Rachel's heart was broken in more ways than one and it hurt more than she could even fathom. The brunette was terribly lonely and even though she had her dad's who were always there to support her she couldn't shake the over whelming amount of loneliness that plagued her soul every moment that she was awake. She had no friends, she had chased everybody that ever meant anything to her away with her cockiness and overly ambitious need for success. She was taunted mercilessly at school and she just couldn't wait for the end of the week when she would high tail it out of Lima, Ohio.

Graduation had been one of the most depressing occasions of her life. She had watched as Quinn Fabray received her diploma and there were wonderful whoop's and cheer's coming from the families and friends there. Rachel had felt a pang of regret at that moment, thinking of how desperately she wanted to simply befriend the blond girl. She had always found Quinn Fabray intriguing and she admitted only to herself that she found her quite beautiful as well. Rachel had tried to gain Quinn's friendship in the past, but it always turned out badly for the brunette. She would either say something wrong, or get caught up in Quinn's presence and not say anything at all. At those times Quinn would just roll her eyes, call her a name and stalk away. But Rachel always had this strange feeling that there was a strong chemistry between herself and Quinn. After all she had kind of a sixth sense and knew it would be worth the effort to befriend the cheerleader. But she could never work up enough courage to actually do something about her feelings. She was just left alone with her thoughts of maybe's and what if's.

Things had grown worse from there. When the diva had gone to receive her diploma she was met by a few claps while her dad's hollered in the far back. It was enough to prove that after all the years of hard work and trying to climb her way up the totem pole Rachel Berry was still just as unpopular as she had been upon first entering high school. After every body was done receiving their diploma's Rachel watched as friend's rushed to say their goodbye's and promise each other that they would be spending time with each other that summer. Nobody came and clapped Rachel on the back, nobody rushed to say they were going to miss her, nobody said congratulations. The only good thing that stood out in Rachel's mind of tonight was when she had accidentally let her gaze fall upon Quinn Fabray as the brunette was making her way to her car. The blond had stopped mid-sentence, while talking to Santana to take the time and flash the diva a spectacular white toothed smile and solemnly wave her hand goodbye. Rachel remembered how heartbroken she had felt as she whispered "bye Quinn", to nobody. She then forced her eyes to look at the ground and retreated to her vehicle. The brunette bit her lip as she felt a rush of hot tears run down her mascara stained face. The image of Quinn in her graduation uniform stuck in Rachel's mind and she couldn't get rid of it. So many damn regrets.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the diva's window making Rachel jump so violently that she fell out of her chair and clumsily stood back up. Heart beating against her breast and leg's shaking she slowly made her way over to the window. 'Should I pull back the curtains'? She silently debated with herself, hand inches away from the fabric that was currently concealing the person on the other side of the glass. 'It could be a burglar, or a rapist, my dad's aren't home, if I scream will the neighbors hear me, oh dear Barbra I hope I won't regret this'. Fluidly Rachel pulled back the curtain and gasped in shock, before moving quickly to get the window open. 'I cannot believe this'. The brunette thought to herself as she watched Quinn Fabray scramble through her window and into her bedroom. Before she could question what the hell the blond was doing in her bedroom at midnight the blond looked from the floor and rasped, "I'm so sorry Rachel", before falling into the smaller girls arms and pulling her into a hug. Desperate to show Rachel just how sorry she was Quinn gripped the other girl more tightly and pulled her as close as she could. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you Rachel." The blond kept repeating, never letting go of the brunette.

Rachel was baffled. She had no idea what was going on or what to do. Quinn Fabray was in her bedroom and Rachel was at a complete loss for words. The blond's presence was over whelming and it stunned to diva to no extent. Without quite realizing what she was doing Rachel collapsed into Quinn's arms, burying her face into the taller girls neck before letting her emotions run free. Not knowing what else to do Rachel broke down completely letting her tears wet Quinn's soft skin. She felt Quinn run her hands up to tangle themselves in her dark locks, this action only made her cry harder and latch onto Quinn's body as if her life depended on it. Seconds rolled into minutes and after a while Rachel found herself calming down and pulling away from the blond. Rachel knew that she looked like a complete wreck, her body was shaking uncontrollably and she found that her voice wasn't working right, not one word was able to escape her lips.

A silent moment passed between the two girl's before Rachel found her mouth being crushed against Quinn's blushing pink lips. The brunette was stunned for a brief moment before she found herself kissing back with such intense longing and vigor that Quinn was soon harshly pinned against her bedroom wall. Rachel's fingers ghosted absently along the line of Quinn's jaw and the perfectly smooth skin that lay there before moving her hands to caress Quinn's blond tresses. Rachel had never felt so alive before, had never been so over come by lust, it scared her to no end.

Reluctantly she pulled away. Quinn rested her head against Rachel's shoulder letting her hot delicious breath hit the smaller girls neck as she panted. "Rachel come with me?" Quinn muttered, it was a question that hit Rachel square in the chest. She pulled Quinn away from her body and looked the blond in the eyes. Admiring how Quinn's normal hazel eye color was over come by dark desire.

"Come with you where?" Rachel questioned the taller girl, looking into her eyes for some kind of sign. Was this some kind of cruel hoax Quinn was trying to pull? To get the diva to admit that she had been secretly admiring the cheerleader all these years. Get her to tell how desperately she had been craving the moment that had just passed between them?

"In my car, we can run away together." The blond tried, pleading with Rachel. The brunette was stunned speechless. Quinn Fabray, the epitome of her affections had just come into her bedroom, kissed her like she had never been kissed before and proclaimed that she wanted to run away with the diva? All of this only one week before Rachel had to report to Juilliard to perform her duties as a student there? It was to unbelievable, to far fetched to be true. But some desperate part of the brunette wanted to go with Quinn. To believe that the girl was being sincere with her question. The thought of throwing everything away was exhilarating to the brunette. It was as if the blond was her knight in shining armor, come to rescue her from a life of depression and misery. Rachel doubted that even if Quinn wanted to run away with her that they would get very far before deciding that it was a stupid mistake and headed back for home. But Rachel was also intrigued. Here was this beautiful, strong girl who had the bravery to initiate a kiss that Rachel had been anticipating for years and was now asking if they could run away together. This was a brilliant opportunity to begin some kind of relationship between her and the blond. She wanted desperately to befriend Quinn and perhaps she wanted something more than a friendship as well. This was her chance to get to know Quinn for who she really was. The opportunity to bask in the blond's company, to enjoy her laughter, to share stories just between themselves. That is the reason why Rachel Berry softly muttered "okay" and followed Quinn Fabray out her bedroom window and into Quinn's expensive car. Neither girl knew what was happening between the both of them or why the hell they were driving twenty miles over the speed limit to get out of Ohio.

However both of them did know that for the first time in weeks they felt content and genuinely happy. As the night rolled on Rachel's eyes began to flutter shut. The last thing she remembered seeing was the moonlight silhouetting Quinn's perfect profile and golden star's shimmering in the background.

**So what do you guys think? Give me your opinion! In the next chapter there will be a lot of heart to heart discussion between the two girls. Chapter two coming at you soon!**


End file.
